The use of plug connectors has seen a variety of applications in vehicles. Some of these plug connectors are universal serial bus connectors. While providing a high degree of convenience and satisfaction to the user of the universal serial bus connector, the environment of the vehicle is typically unfriendly to the electronics of plugs given the relatively high amount of small-sized foreign material (most typically food) which is usually found in the vehicle interior. Thus the utility of such connectors in use in vehicles is compromised by the possible introduction of this foreign material into the plug receptacle. In addition, known universal serial bus connectors have poor aesthetic appeal.
In an effort to overcome these difficulties, a variety of protective covers have been introduced to provide a form of protection against the introduction of foreign materials. Such approaches provide hinged and sliding mechanical doors as well as removable covers and caps. While providing some degree of protection, known arrangements for attempting the provision of protection are overly complex and prone to failure. Many of the known arrangements have to be manipulated by the user for opening, closing, covering or uncovering before or after insertion of the plug into the connector. In those embodiments where caps or covers are used the caps and covers are prone to being lost by the user. In addition, once the plug is inserted into the receptacle of known systems, there is no continuing protection against intrusion of foreign material.
Accordingly, a need exists today for an improved system for restricting the introduction of foreign material into the plug receptacle.